Cacia's Journey
by MistressAsa
Summary: Rated T for language and mentions of sexual things...kinda. Cacia, a girl from our world who is neglected by her family, is kidnapped by the Shadow Triad and taken to the Unova region of Pokemon. Traveling through a world with her new friends Bianca and Cheren, learning to battle trainers using Pokemon, and...what is this about showing 'him' the truth?


Cacia POV

I sat in class, sighing as I saw that the clock only had one minute left before the final bell would ring and I would be out of class for the weekend. I spared a glance at the middle-aged man who was pacing at the front of the room, droning on about things I had already learned last year.

Technically, I had been eligible to graduate last year, as a junior in high school. However, the school's guidance counselor decided I would not be allowed to graduate until I either finished my senior year, or I joined a social group and made a few friends. Seeing as I was an antisocial person and thought most of the people at this school weren't worth the time or effort it would take to make friends, I decided to finish out my senior year.

Ding, dong.

Finally, I thought as I stood up out of the desk. I followed the mass of people out the door and into the hallway, stopping briefly at my locker to grab my bookbag, before heading out of the school. Once I reached the edge of the school's property line, I turned right, making my way to the library rather than my house, which was in the opposite direction.

It had been my routine since my sophomore year of high school, when my mother got remarried. I would go to the library and hang out in there until it closed at ten, and then I would take the longest way possible to get home and end up at my house by eleven.

And in case you were wondering: no, my mother and step-father don't notice that I don't get home until eleven at night. Why? Because my step-father and mother haven't really noticed anything I do since they began dating, and my mother had never really been a mother to begin with. I've never known my real dad, and my mother always just told me he was a deadbeat that left as soon as she found out she was pregnant. So I'm pretty much just stuck.

As I walked toward the library, I thought about what I would read today. I had gotten into manga about four months ago, and had a fascination with the Pokemon series. I had just finished Ash's adventures through the Sinnoh region, so the next thing I needed to find was Ash's adventures in the Unova region.

I nodded my head slightly as I concluded my thoughts, and began to instead look at my surroundings. The summer was slowly transitioning into fall and the trees that loomed over the sidewalk were beginning to turn red, orange, and yellow with the seasons. Even the air was beginning to smell like autumn.

Suddenly, something crunched to my right, where there was a dense amount of trees.

I froze where I was standing before turning my head to look into the trees. For a moment I thought I saw a flash of white, but then I closed my eyes and shook my head, deciding that I was just seeing things, and continued my way to the library.

Or, at least, I tried to, seeing as I ended up running into and bouncing off of a warm wall.

I stumbled slightly and looked up as soon as I caught myself.

"Damn," I mumbled under my breath. I didn't mean to say it out loud, but when a healthy seventeen year old girl sees a nice set of abs attached to an attractive male body, naughty thoughts tend to stir.

My eyes slowly trailed over the guy in front of me. He had on a pair of baggy dark purple pants that had two stray pieces of black cloth on either hip, connected with two gray pieces of fabric that looked useless. These pants were tucked into a a pair of black boots. His hair was white, and he had a black headband wrapped around his forehead. His shirt seemingly began at his face, where it covered his mouth and throat as well as his chest. The rest of the shirt under his chest was made of a see-through material that was the same shade of purple as the rest of his outfit that I had never seen before. In fact, I'd never seen anything he was wearing before in my life, except for on manga characters.

I quickly decided that, though he was extremely attractive, he was also someone that did not belong around me. I got a weird vibe from him that made me want to leave his vicinity immediately.

I took a quick step back before muttering a quiet "sorry" at him and going to step around him. As soon as I began to walk around him, I ran right back into him.

I quickly took another step back. I looked up at him and said, "Excuse me."

I went to walk around him again, and, just as last time, ended up with a face full of male once again. This time, I didn't even take a step back or say anything. I looked up, glared at him, and went to go around him.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into a muscular chest.

"I got her," the guy that was holding me said, his chest rumbling as he spoke.

Two men appeared in front of me, looking like they were clones of the first. The first thing my mind registered was that they must be some of those odd triplets that liked to dress the same. The second thing I thought about was how they got in front of us that quickly. It was as if they had appeared out of thin air. The third thing my mind registered was what the guy holding me had said, and my fuse blew.

"You don't have shit," I spat angrily, bringing up my right foot before slamming my heel down onto his foot and grinding it in. He grunted behind me, hissing under his breath.

The next thing I know, there is a man on either side of me, holding my arms with one of their feet putting pressure on my own. It wasn't enough to hurt me, but it was enough to keep me from picking my feet up and doing a repeat of what I had just done to the guy who was now in front of me, shaking his foot in the air.

I smirked as he met my eyes, glaring at me. I happily stuck my tongue out at him. Hey, if they were going to take me to...wherever...at least I did a little bit of damage.

"She has spunk," the guy on my left said.

"She will help him see the truth," the guy on my right said.

"We need to go," the guy in front of me stated, reaching toward my face. I began to bend backward, trying to get away from him, but the guys holding my arms jerked me back up. All three of them placed their hands on my face, one on each of my cheeks and one on my forehead. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out as I was plunged into darkness. 


End file.
